Fetish
by Sora Ketashiba
Summary: Justin has a very dark secret and after reading his older brother's diary, Max knows just what it is and plans to take advantage of it. What will be in store for Justin?


**Surprise! I know most of you are shocked to see this story again. Well… guess what. Thanks to a little insane magic from my good friend Sturbanger which I am still puzzled about I finally have all my stories back from the dead. I will repost my other missing stories later on after editing the chapters a little. Anyway, if this is your first time reading this story, enjoy. If this isn't your first time reading this story, bask in the memories that were long forgotten. **

**Sora**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Max Russo walked out of his room after having taken off part of his soccer uniform that he had worn in the championship game earlier that day. His school competed against their rival school for the regional trophy and after a severely close game Tribecca Prep finally won, with the winning goal being scored by none other than Max himself. Wearing only a small t-shirt, a pair of blue soccer shorts, and his white knee length soccer socks, the young teen walked down the spiral stairway and into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before making his way to the living room. He could clearly see Justin sitting on the sofa and the younger boy began to smile deviously at his brother, as he quickly thought of a plan to get the older boy aroused. The two boys had been in a relationship for nearly three months now and having already come out to their parents about their sexuality, who were still a little iffy about their sons' relationship, they felt free to openly express their love for one another whenever they had the chance. The younger teen quickly saw this moment as one of those chances. With their parents downstairs working in their subway themed sandwich shop and it being their sister's turn to help out today, the apartment was free of any interruptions. These days were very important to the younger boy, simply because of a simple bet, which the older teen had lost nearly a week ago. The conditions of the bet were that if Justin were to ever get an erection and the two teens were the only people in the house at the time they had to do some type of sexual activity. Max opened the bottle, drinking some of the water as he made his way over to his brother, who was quietly watching an episode of Law and Order. He closed the top back onto the bottle and stood behind Justin who still had not noticed his brother's presence. The young teen leaned down and slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. He then turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the older boy's jaw.

"Hey babe." The younger teen pronounced playfully to his brother.

The older boy simply responded by turning his head and capturing the smaller teen's lips with his own. The kiss was short and simple, with both boys pulling away before the younger teen released Justin with a smile and walked around the side of the sofa. He plopped down on the sofa and propped his legs up on the older teen's thigh before turning to the TV to hide the devious smile reappearing on his face.

_Let the seducing begin_

Max continued to stare at the TV to make himself look as if he was interested in the program as he slowly began to wiggle his toes within the fabric of his socks in order to catch the older boy's attention. This worked out perfectly for the youth, who could see out the corner of his eye that Justin now had his full attention on his feet. This was one of the older boy's deepest and darkest secrets that he hoped no one ever found out about, but Max knew all to well what that secret was. His brother had a major foot fetish. He discovered this secret after reading a page from his brother's journal almost two weeks ago. The younger teen felt the boy shift on the couch and decided it that it was definitely time to kick it up a notch.

Justin looked down at the younger male's feet, completely unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight. He could feel the blood starting to pump to his member. Not wanting to get a raging erection in front of his little brother, the older teen slightly shifted in his spot, creating a little distance so that his member did not make any contact with Max's body. As soon as he shifted though, the younger teen crossed his left leg over his right one and began rubbing his feet together at a steady rhythm. The older teen's cheeks began to burn a shade of red as he stared on completely hypnotized by his brother's clothed feet. His mind quickly was brought back to reality though, when he felt his member straining against the fabric of his jeans. This did not go unnoticed by the younger boy.

Seeing his actions were bringing success, Max went to the last phase of his plan and acted like he was stretching out his body. He moved his leg downward and pressed his foot against Justin's erection causing the teen to moan in pleasure. The younger teen made his way over to his brother, straddling the older boy before placing another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"It looks like you have a rather serious erection going on down here… you want me to help you get rid of it?" The younger teen asked while trying to look as innocent as possible.

The older teen simply answered his brother's question with a nod. Seeing this Max stood up in front of his brother and grabbed the older teen's hand, pulling him off the sofa. He led them up the stairs and into Justin's room, with the youngest teen locking the door behind them. He turned around to see his brother at the foot of his bed waiting for the younger boy to begin. He walked over to the Justin and firmly pressed his lips against his brother's in a passionate kiss. Max loved to have the role of dominance in their relationship and he definitely showed it through the ferocity of his kiss. He slid his tongue against his brother's lip, asking for entrance into the boy's cavern and was quickly allowed in. The kiss lasted for another two minutes before the younger teen pulled away. Not allowing any time for recuperation, he kneeled in front of the older boy and latched on to the sides of the boy's pants, pulling them downwards along with his underwear. Justin's half erect member sprung out after being released from the confines of its prison and the younger boy quickly grabbed onto it, earning a small moan from the teen. He stroked the organ to its full length and licked the head of his brother's member before taking the seven inch shaft into his mouth. He sucked intensely on the head of the organ, earning loud moans of approval from the older teen. He then slowly went down as far as he could on his brother before returning back to the tip and repeating the process. The younger teen's pace increased with each repeated cycle until he reached a suitable rhythm that he could maintain and would still fell good to Justin. His focus then switched to trying to take in the rest of his brother's member. The younger boy hollowed his cheeks and went down a little further with each bob until he was able to take the entire member into his mouth. With Max deep throating him perfectly the older teen found himself closer and closer to his release. His body instinctively began to thrust upwards into the younger boy's mouth, who moaned at the sudden change but slowly got used to the extra depth. Feeling his member hit the back of the youth's throat and his brother moaning around his shaft with each thrust he made, Justin was nearly on the brink of exploding. It wasn't until he looked down at the boy in between his legs and saw his gorgeous brown eyes staring up at him that he finally lost it. He grabbed the back of his brother's head and pushed the teen down on his member before throwing his head back and releasing a huge load of cum down the younger boy's throat. Max continued to swallow the thick warm liquid that shot down his throat and only pulled off when he was sure the older teen was done.

With the older teen busy catching his breath, Max took a majority of his clothing, standing in the room with nothing on but the white socks that came up nearly to his knee. The older teen had recovered as the boy had taken off his clothes but was once again in a trance after seeing his brother standing only in the white fabric of his socks. The trance was broken when he felt the boy's lips gently pressing against his before slowly pulling away. He looked deeply into his brother's eyes, who now for some reason had a look of uncertainty.

"Umm… Justin… I was… wondering if I… could do you this time?" The younger boy asked.

Justin stared at the youth with a surprised expression.

"You want to do me… Why now all of a sudden?"

"I just want to see what it feels like to be inside someone... and I thought today would best to do that… I mean… it's the least you can do for missing the most important game of my life."

The older teen was definitely stuck in this situation now. He had promised Max that he would come to his game, but wasn't able to make it because of a Wizards Council Meeting. To make it worse though, he was the only one in the family to miss the event. Not seeing any other way around the matter, he made his decision.

"Okay… I'll let you do me this time." The older teen stated in a defeated tone.

Max smiled at the response and went over to Justin's dresser drawer, pulling it open and grabbing the blue bottle of lube that was inside. He closed the drawer and walked back over to his brother who was still sitting on the bed. The younger teen lightly pushed the boy down onto the bed, before getting on his knees.

"Lift up your legs Justin."

Slightly embarrassed by how the roles have switched, Justin slowly lifter his legs exposing his hole to his younger brother. The youth popped open the bottle and squirted some of the lubricating gel onto his fingers before placing one of them at his brother's entrance. He pressed one of the lubed fingers inside with little trouble and began wiggling it to prep the older teen for the next. Max added the second finger shortly after and heard a moan of pleasure come from the older teen. Seeing that the older teen was actually enjoying the activity, the youth began twisting his fingers inside the older boy to loosen him up even more. Once he considered Justin loose enough, the younger teen withdrew his fingers and squirted some more of the clear thick liquid into his hand. He rubbed his hand over his member, coating his five and a half inch erection, before placing the head at his brother's entrance. He looked up the older teen make sure the boy was ready and with an approving nod from Justin, Max slowly pushed himself inside. The head slipped slowly inside the older teen, who hissed in pain at the intrusion, but urged the younger boy to keep going. The youth slid the rest of the way inside of his brother and stopped to allow the teen to adjust. Since Max wasn't as big as Justin, the time it took for the older teen was very short. He gave the younger male the signal to move and without any hesitation the youth pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside the older teen. The younger teen repeated this process, slowly increasing his pace with each thrust until he reached a maintainable rhythm. The older teen was surprisingly enjoying the feeling of being on the receiving end and moaned with each thrust that the boy made inside of him. Max grabbed onto the teen's hips, pulling the older boy back to meet his thrust and causing more pleasure to run through both of their bodies. The younger teen could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching and he instinctively began to thrust as fast as he could in order to bring himself to his sweet release. With one last thrust into his brother, the young teen released his seed deep into the older boy, painting the boy's walls with his seed. Knowing that his brother had not had his chance to release he pulled out of Justin and grabbed onto the taller teen's hand to pull him off the bed. Max instructed the teen to sit down on the floor before sitting on the bed in front of him. He pressed his clothed foot against his brother's erection and look down at the teen with another devious smile.

"You know what you're going to have to do if you want to cum." The younger teen stated teasingly.

Justin merely looked at his brother with a shocked expression from what he had just heard. This only caused a smirk to appear on the younger boy's face.

"Oh come on Justin… I already read in your diary that you have a foot fetish… so don't act like you don't want to do this."

The older teen mentally slapped himself for being so careless with his diary, but his need for a release was more powerful then he could handle. He slowly began thrusting against his brother's clothed foot, creating some friction and causing the older teen to moan loudly in pleasure. He did his best to keep a steady pace as the friction he produced began to turn into heat and stimulate the older teen even more. After about thirty seconds of thrusting he finally felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. Arching his back off the carpeted floor of his room, Justin blew his load all over the white fabric of his brother's sock.

After a little time to rest, the older Russo slowly stood up from the floor and went to gather his clothes but stopped completely when he felt Max grab his arm.

"We're not done yet …" The younger teen stated before gently pressing his lips against the older male's in a quick kiss.

"Now… I want to feel you… all of you… inside me…" The young teen emphasized, grabbing hold of his brother's member.

The older teen's face immediately lit up after hearing his brother's statement. Max pressed his lips against his brother's again, this time with a lot more firmness than the last. The kiss became more and more passionate as the seconds began to fly by. The younger teen slowly began stroking the other boy during their kiss, causing the teen to moan loudly into the kiss. The youth took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other teen's mouth and deepen the kiss even more. Not wanting to cum early though, Justin picked up the younger boy, who released his grip on the older teen's member and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. The teen brought them back to the bed and gently laid the younger boy down without ever breaking the kiss. The kiss lasted for about ten more seconds before they slowly pulled away smiling affectionately at one another. The older male reached over and grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and opened it up, squirting a perfect amount of the substance on his fingers. As he placed one of his fingers against Max's hole he heard the younger teen speak.

"Don't worry about prepping me Justin… I already did that earlier today."

Hearing this, Justin coated his member with the lube instead and slowly placed himself at the younger boy's entrance before being stopped again by the teen.

"Wait… I wanna try something new."

The youth rolled onto his stomach and got on all fours before looking back at his brother.

"Okay… I'm ready now." The younger male stated.

The older teen once again placed himself at Max's entrance and waited to see if the boy would interject again. Seeing that the boy wasn't going to interrupt, Justin pressed his member against the younger boy's entrance and quickly slipped inside with little effort. Since the youth was so well prepared there was no time that needed to be spent for him to adjust. The older teen slowly thrusted in and out of his brother, gradually picking up speed after each thrust. This however, was not fast enough for Max.

"Move faster…"

The older male quickly complied and began thrusting faster into his younger brother, who moaned at the change of pace. He enjoyed hearing the younger boy moan, so to increase the boy's pleasure even more, Justin grabbed onto his brother's hips and began pulling the teen back to meet his thrust. A loud cry of pleasure erupted from Max after feeling the older teen slam into his prostate unexpectedly. The older male continued his thrusts into the younger boy with the same intensity, causing more moans to spill from the other teen's mouth.

This went on for about five minutes before an idea quickly came to Justin's mind. Without a second to reconsider, the older teen raised his hand high in the air before bringing it down and slapping Max's ass as hard as he could. The younger boy hissed loudly after the impact, feeling the stinging sensation travel through his entire body.

"That's for reading my diary."

Justin had expected for his brother to respond to his comment, but did not expect the response he was given.

"J-Justin… p-ple-please… do it again."

The older teen was surprised by the request, but did what he asked. He brought his hand down once again, smacking his brother's butt a little harder than before, but in the exact same spot. That was all it took for Max to be pushed over the edge. The younger male dropped his head and pressed his face against one of his brother's pillows, screaming loudly into the fabric as he shot his load onto the sheets below. The older teen could feel the youth's walls squeezing his member like a vice grip and it wasn't long until Justin had reached his limit as well. With one final thrust, he released his seed deep inside the younger boy's body, filling him to the brim with his essence.

Justin slowly pulled out of his brother and laid down beside the younger boy, breathing heavily after his intense orgasm. The two teens merely stared at each other as they caught their breath, with both boys being too tired to move. The older teen was the one to finally break the silence.

"It seems I am not the only person with a fetish in this family." Justin stated playfully as he lightly smacked his brother's butt.

The younger teen giggled from the action and gently pressed his lips against Justin's in a quick kiss before pulling away and rolling out of the bed.

"I think we should take a shower… unless you want to smell like sex when mom and dad's shifts are over."

"Yeah, I think you're right about that one." The older teen stated before rolling out of bed and heading over to his dresser to grab some clothes.

_Later that night_

It was around ten thirty when Max had gotten into bed. The lights were off in his room and he stared at the ceiling giving off a very gloomy mood. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep but his mind slowly began drifting off to the events that occurred earlier that day. He quickly opened his eyes and tried to shake the thought out of his head, but the more he tried to forget about it, the more he remembered it. He soon had an erection pressing against the fabric of his pajama bottoms. He sighed and sat up in the bed, pulling down the sheets enough to roll out of bed. The younger boy then headed out of his room and into the bathroom, with only one thought burning in his head. It will be about two weeks before he and Justin would ever have another opportunity like that again.

**More good news guys! I am planning to do a sequel to this story. It will be called Another Chance at Romance. However, I am going to need a few ideas as to what to add in this one. Suggestions? I want it to at least be 5,000+ words long. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Review if liked or if you want to throw a suggestion about the sequel. I'm all ears. Bye for now. **

**Sora**


End file.
